Demon On Your Shoulder
by fille au hazard
Summary: The Teen Titans are enjoying a day at the beach when Aqualad pops up. Raven is having a hard time controlling her jealousy and to make matters worse Trident decided to stop by as well. Starfire/Raven. Sequel to Soul Switch.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! This was originally going to be a short sequel one shot and then it grew to two chapters. I seem to be unable to resist two shots. Takes place after episode 8 in season 1 and I will post the second chapter next week. Enjoy!

**Bold= demon hybrid talking in Raven's head**

_Italics= Raven responding_

Okay, she would admit it; Aqualad was of kind hot. He had the whole tall, dark, and mysterious thing going for him and he had saved them all from being crushed to death under a couple hundred miles of seawater. And it was kind of cute how he and Beastboy bickered. So yeah, Raven had a bit of a crush on him. Then he left. And Starfire wouldn't stop talking about him. And then he came back to visit. Then the warm tingly feeling that Raven felt when she had a crush turned into the warm tingly feeling she felt when she wanted to gouge someone's eyes out.

"Aqualad swims so fast. He is like a glorflefin!"

**His mother's a glorflefin.** The demon grumbled.

The Titans had decided that a relaxing day on the beach was needed after a particularly nasty encounter with a slime monster. It had started off wonderfully. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing volleyball and weren't trying to bury Raven in the sand. Robin was lying under an umbrella reading a new mystery novel that daddy Bats had sent. Raven got to show Starfire how to build a sand fortress. Their hands kept "accidently" touching reaching for the shovel or bucket and Starfire kept blushing and smiling and biting her lower lip and looking away and... yeah. Starfire was just being adorable. They were just starting to build the invading army of mini Slades when Aqualad showed up.

_No, his mother is probably perfect and prissy just like her pretty boy son._ Raven hissed back.

**The little shit.**

Aqualad had started talking to Starfire about what it was like adjusting to human culture and in her haste to get up to talk to him Starfire stepped on the fortresses' rocket launch pad. Then Aqualad found out that Starfire didn't know how to swim so of course he had to show her how. Raven felt her wonderful day imploding as she watched Aqualad and Starfire wade into the water together.

"Um, thank you Starfire." Aqualad replied. He was unsure if being compared to a glorflefin was a complement.

_Well at least there's one thing Mr. Fantastic doesn't know._

**You don't know what a glorfleflin is either.**

_Not the point._

Aqualad stopped once the water came up to his waist. "Lean back into the water and bring your legs up so your body is floating on the surface of the water."

Starfire looked down into the dark blue ocean nervously. "Aqualad, I think you have mistaken me for a life vest for I can not float."

"Are you denser than a human?"

Starfire started to look annoyed. "Are you using one of those human sayings to ask if I am fat?"

Aqualad laughed and Starfire blushed a little.

_**Fucking Atlantian dick.**_ Raven and her demon thought at the same time.

"No, I mean it literally. The ocean is denser than humans so they can float on the surface of it. Are you denser than a human?"

"No."

"Then you'll float." Aqualad said. Starfire still looked a little nervous so Aqualad wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled again.

_I hope his teeth rot out._

"Don't worry," Aqualad said. "I'll have my arms under you so if you start to sink I'll catch you."

**A pity he won't drown if we held his head under water.**

_We would just need to find his gills and cover them up._

**He'd drown if we shoved his head into a tub of wet cement.**

_Or a tub of hydrochloric acid._

Starfire was floating on the waves, smiling and moving her arms in circles to stay in the same spot. Raven was briefly distracted from her rage by the drops of water shining on Starfire's stomach. Starfire's bikini brought out her hips and waist in a very good way. Her red hair fanned out around her in a halo and seeing Starfire's face in profile unfairly showed off how cute her chin and nose and eyes and cheeks were. Raven only looked at Starfire's lips briefly before she jerked her eyes away; this was neither the time nor the place to start fantasizing about those lips. And nope, not looking at Starfire's breasts. Definitely not looking. Nope. Even if they looked soft and small enough to fit in her hands and perfect. Raven was definitely no looking at them.

**Wait, where is Aquadick's right hand?**

Raven was jolted out of her fantasies and stared at the Atlantian. She could see his left hand up by Starfire's shoulders. But where was-

_Is he touching her ass?_

Raven stared at his left arm and where she lost sight of it where it went under Starfire's hips.

**I think he is.**

_Oh that's it. He dies._

Cyborg interrupted Raven before she could act on her homicidal impulses.

"Hey, Raven, uh what are you building?" Cyborg asked nervously.

Raven looked down to the scene that she had been constructing unconsciously when she was glaring at Aqualad. "... I was building a Medieval torture room."

"Oh." Cyborg paled and laughed nervously.

About ten minutes ago he, Beastboy, and Robin had felt an aura of death and doom emanating from Raven. It wasn't as strong as the waves of fury that sometimes came off Raven when she had to deal with Beastboy for an extended period of time so they ignored it. And then a spike of killing intent came off of Raven that was so strong it gave a couple of gulls that were flying overhead heart attacks. After the dead birds fell onto Robin's umbrella they played one of the most intense games of ro-sham-bo in Titan history to see who had to go confront Raven. Cyborg lost. So here he was, talking to the pissed off demon and trying to ignore the sand figurine that was being castrated to the left of her foot.

"Ah, that's uh, that's really... creative." The last word came out as a squeak. Raven said nothing and went back to thinking of ways to kill Aqualad. She put the final touches on a doll made out of seaweed and twigs inside a sand gibbet. She made a little sand crow to pluck the doll's eyes out.

"Yup. Really creative. So uh, Raven. What's up?" Cyborg said.

"The sky." She replied tersely.

"That's not what I meant." He replied.

"The rest of the solar system."

"Okay, this is not working." Cyborg thought. Maybe a more direct approach would work. He tried again. "Why are you so pissed?" He asked.

Raven slowly looked up from the sand and stared at Cyborg. When her eyes met his, Cyborg felt ice drip down his spine. He started shaking as the ice spread out along his rib cage and pushed into his chest. He couldn't break his gaze away from Raven's but the longer she stared at him the closer the ice got to his heart. Just as he was starting to think that Robin and Beastboy had better get him an awesome headstone, something burst out of the ocean. Cyborg heard Robin shout, "Titans go!" but he was too busy trying to breath again to respond.

Raven was testing the Raven Glare of Death© on Cyborg when Trident burst out of the ocean.

"You fools! You thought you could beat me? You can't beat perfection!"  
He bellowed.

Robin, who somehow had changed into his suit and cape without anyone noticing, smirked up at mutant fish narcissist. "Really? That's funny because I seem to remember that perfection was pretty easy to beat last time."

Trident did the fish equivalent of glowering. "Last time doesn't count! As none of the clones were me, none of them were perfect like myself!"

"But if they are clones then they are exactly like you so if they are imperfect does that not mean that you are imperfect?" Starfire said, puzzled.

"Yes. So fish head the all knowing just insulted himself." Raven muttered.

"Enough! I finished conversing with you peons. Nereus activate!" Trident yelled. A small whirlpool appeared under Trident feet.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled.

Robin launched several bird-a-rangs at Trident as Beastboy shifted into a shark and swam at Trident, jaws gnashing. Starfire flew out of the ocean and threw starbolt after starbolt at Trident. Trident smirked. He raised his hand and a wall of water surrounded him blocking their attacks As the whirlpool sucked up water Trident started to grow taller and larger.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven grabbed a bolder and smashed it into Trident's head. It went through his head like it was water and dropped into the ocean. Water surged up from his neck and reformed into his grinning face. Aqualad made a large scythe out of water and swung it at Trident's legs but instead of hurting him, he simply absorbed the scythe. Laughing, Trident grew to the height of a two-story house. Well shit.

"Raven, Cyborg, use the stranglehold!" Robin shouted.

Raven held her arm toward Trident and a large black hand shot out from it. The hand grabbed Trident and expanded to form a body length cuff immobilizing him. Cyborg fired both of his sonic cannons into Trident's chest. When the blasts ripped his chest apart Beastboy shifted into a whale and used his tail to flip Aqualad up to the height of Trident's head. The Atlantian spun in the air, slamming his foot into his head, and finally Starfire blasted both of Trident's leg into pieces. The whirlpool disappeared. Everyone backed up and held their breaths.

A pause.

Then the whirlpool started sucking up water even faster than before. The shattered pieces of Trident's body reformed into a Trident that was now at least ten stories tall.

"Fools," his voice boomed out of his overly large mouth, "you are all doomed fools."

"Is a relaxing day on the beach too much to ask for?" Robin grumbled.

"Apparently." Cyborg replied.

"On the plus side, at least Raven didn't get the chance to kill Cyborg." Quipped Beastboy.

Everyone gave a sigh of irritation and threw themselves back into the fight. Beastboy quickly shifted into a pterodactyl and clawed at Trident's head, keeping him too distracted to flood the beach where Cyborg and Robin were or hit Aqualad in the water. Raven tried to immobilize Trident but whenever she held down his arms or legs more watery limbs sprouted from his back. Trident growled when Beastboy clawed his eyes then a whip like limb grew from his neck and lashed out, hitting Beastboy. Beastboy flew threw the air and smashed into the beach. When a cloud of sand rose up from Beastboy's impact, Aqualad roared. He raised his arms and a tidal wave rose up behind him. He waved his arms forward and on command the wave ran forward and bowled over Trident.

Trident merely stood up and laughed.

"Aim for his belt!" Starfire yelled. There was a brief pause as everyone looked up at Starfire hovering in the air.

"The hell are you talking about?" Cyborg said.

"Trident's belt! Look, there is an odd jewel on his belt! Every time he has grown it glowed!" She yelled back.

Trident shifted a bit uncomfortably as everyone started to stare at his waist. He was wearing a black bell on it was a black gem with very faint grey swirls in it. It was barely visible against the belt.

"That is the Jewel of Nereus!" Aqualad shouted.

"The jewel of what?" Cyborg replied.

"The Jewel of Nereus. It is a legendary stone that-"

"It has a fancy name, it glows, it's bad." Raven interrupted. "Smash it. Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

Raven bound Trident's legs together. He started thrashing and Raven flew down to the ground, sweat running down her face. "Move it guys! I can't hold him for much longer."

Beastboy stood up and limped out of the small crater he had made. He shifted into a hawk and dove for the belt. Starfire flew over to Robin and carried him over to Trident. With Starfire's help, Robin alternated between attacking Trident's head with his bo staff and throwing explosives at him. Aqualad attacked Trident's arms and Cyborg shot any extra limbs that started to grow. The fight was going well and Beastboy was so close to grabbing the gem. Then Trident attacked Starfire.

A limb had grown out of Trident's arm without Cyborg noticing. As Starfire flew by with Robin, the limb formed into a club and smacked Starfire down into the ocean. Aqualad grabbed Robin and Beastboy tried to catch Starfire but Trident swung the clubbed limb at Beastboy. Beastboy swerved and a wave dragged Starfire under the surface of the water. Everything seemed to freeze.

Raven ran to the water and dove in. She used her telekinesis to propel herself forward until she reached Starfire. She pulled the alien girl to her and held Starfire to her chest. Raven shot straight out of the water and flew to the beach. She held her ear over Starfire's mouth; the alien wasn't breathing. Raven pressed her mouth to Starfire's, pinched the other girl's nose shut, and blew air into Starfire's mouth. After several breaths Raven turned Starfire on her side and hit her on the back. Starfire coughed out the seawater and vomited. Starfire was breathing again but she didn't open her eyes. Her orange skin was bruising dark red on her left side and her elbow was bent backwards against the joint and had started swelling. Her left shoulder looked dislocated.

Raven stood up and slowly walked towards Trident. When she dove after Starfire, she had stopped restraining Trident's legs. The mutant fish made the most of his mobility and trying to crush Aqualad, Robin, and Cyborg under his feet. Raven drew up to Cyborg and Robin on the edge of the water.

**"Take care of Starfire."** She said.

"What?" Robin said, distracted.

**"I'll take care of Trident. Keep Starfire safe."**

Robin and Cyborg turned to argue with Raven and promptly shut their mouths. Raven had two sets of eyes and they were both glowing red.

"Uh, Titans withdraw!" Robin's voice was a bit shaky when he gave the order. Beastboy and Aqualad were confused until they saw the fuming demon. Everyone with the exception of Trident took a cautious step away from Raven.

"What? Giving up so easily?" Trident laughed. "Have you mongrels accepted your inferiority and bow to my perfection?"

**"You were originally just an annoyance,"** Raven said casually, ignoring what Trident said.

**"Like a gnat. Frustrating but not something worth worrying over. Not something worth exterminating. But then you made a mistake." **As she walked towards Trident she shoved the ocean out of her way, holding the water back with black walls. As the water moved to the side, Triton hastily retreated to stay in the ocean.

** "Starfire is under my protection and you hurt her. Now you're a threat. And all threats will be exterminated." **Suddenly black tentacles shot out of Raven's back and wrapped around Trident cocooning him. They constricted cutting through Trident's body. Water poured off of him as the tentacles cut deeper. Raven calmly stopped in front of Trident. When he had shrunk back to his normal size, she reached forward and ripped the jewel off his belt. She smiled slowly and started to crush it in her hand.

"No, stop!" Titan yelled. "You fool what are you doing?"

With a final crunch the jewel crumbled into powder.

**"What am I doing?"** She purred. **"Why I told you earlier. I'm exterminating a threat."**

The tentacles started constricting again.

"What- aaahhhh!" Trident screamed. There was a crack and Raven's smile grew.

"Raven, that's enough!" Robin yelled from the shore.

**"Oh I think that was a rib."** A crunch. **"Two ribs! I wonder what will kill you first: your ribs stabbing through your lungs or your internal organs rupturing."**

"Raven stop! Starfire's safe, the jewels been destroyed, and Trident isn't going to be doing any more damage." Robin yelled again.

Trident screamed again. Raven grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes. **"If you can still think with the pain you're in, remember that you would have lived if you hadn't hurt Starfire. Now give us another nice scream."**

Splash! The tentacles disappeared and the second set of eyes closed and melted back into Raven's skin. She stared at Beastboy with shocked violet eyes, water dripping from her hair. Beastboy held an empty bucket and looked at her nervously. She walked with him silently back to the rest of the group. Once they were beyond the ocean, the black walls holding the water collapsed. Raven disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is the end of Demon On My Shoulder. I'm sorry for the slow update. I've started working and it took more time out of my schedule than I had anticipated. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to write next but unless I get any requests otherwise I think that I might hope over to the Losers fandom and write a Couger/Jensen fic. Thank you every one for reading my story and enjoy!

_**Warning!**_ While there is no sex scene, there is two girls making out. If you do not like yuri then skip the section that is marked with xxxxxxxx.

A shadow slipped through the silent halls of Titan Tower. It stopped outside of Robin's room briefly and opened his door. The Titan team leader was asleep, his breathing deep and even. He was the lightest sleeper of the Titans. Once it was sure that it's late night wanderings had not awakened Robin, the shadow moved down the hall. It moved up the stairs, making sure to only step on the outer edge of the steps to avoid the sensors. It turned right at the top and zigzagged down the hall to avoid the randomly scattered pressure sensitive pads under the floor. It turned right then stopped at the infirmary door. It entered the security code into the lightly glowing grey electronic pad next to the door. The doors slid open with a soft whoosh and the shadow walked along the moonlight-dappled room. It stopped in front of the only occupied bed at the end of the room.

Starfire's bruises were less visible in the dark though the white cast on her arm stood out sharply against the shadows. She was breathing softly. The shadow reached out a hand towards her.

"Hey Rae." Beasboy said.

"Gah!" Raven leapt two feet in the air and fell on her butt.

Beastboy was sitting on the bed across from Starfire snickering. Raven had entered the infirmary all shadowy and sinister but now she just looked like a startled cat.

**Nice entrance. It was so graceful and dignified.**

_Shut it._

Raven stood up and dusted some nonexistent dirt off of her shoulder. She glowered at Beastboy but he had a hard time finding her intimidating when she was wearing a grey nightgown with pink ducks.

"Nice dress. I thought you hated pink?" Beastboy chuckled.

"It was a gift from Starfire." Raven muttered. "Yours isn't any better.

Beastboy was wearing a black onsie with green dinosaurs on it. "Dude, you're just jealous that yours doesn't have a brachiosaurus on it."

It was silent for a minute. Raven watched Starfire, Beastboy watched Raven, and Starfire remained asleep.

"How is she?" Raven asked quietly.

"Her elbow's broken. She's got two cracked ribs. Her shoulder was dislocated but Robin popped it in back on the beach. But on a scale of one to what the Joker looks like when Batman is cranky, she isn't hurt that bad." He said.

Raven didn't reply.

**We should have killed the fish freak.**

_Killing him won't heal her._

**I don't care. **

"So when did ya catch it?" He asked.

The question startled Raven out of her internal conversation. "When did I catch what?"

"The looooove bug!" Beastboy sang.

Raven didn't answer him but she did give him the Raven Look of Disdain: Beastboy Edition ©.

"Come one Rae, you can tell me." He wheedled. "Pretty pleeeeaaaasssse? With a tofu burger on top?"

"I don't know what you're asking." Raven said.

"When did you fall in love with Starfire?"

Raven stiffened. "I don't love her. I... I just..."

**Love her with every cell in our body.**

Beastboy gave her a patient smile when she trailed off. He patted the bed he was sitting on. "Well if what you feel for Starfire isn't love then tell me what it is."

Raven stared at Beastboy for a minute before slowly walking over and sitting down next to him. He was immature, bratty, and gross but he understood. He had the voices of hundreds of different animals running through his head; he understood what it felt like to sometimes lose control. He was the first person to stop treating her like a bomb waiting to go off after she blew up at Doctor Light. Though, he probable should be treating her like a ton of C4. The explosives were probably less dangerous than her.

"So dude, tell me what's your deal with Star?" He asked.

"Starfire seems so... pink." Raven started slowly. "She's always smiling and laughing and trying to do earth things. I thought she was simple minded, like you."

"Oi!" Beastboy protested. Raven was smiling.

"Then I started seeing her memories in my dreams." The smile slipped off of Raven's face. "I saw what happened to her on the Gordanian ship. I felt her fear and anger. I saw Blackfire selling her to the Gordanians and I saw her planet getting torched. I felt everything she did. I started to understand her. She spouts all that stuff about the importance friends and friendship because she knows what it feels like to lose everyone and to feel like you're all alone in the universe. She had nothing. So she smiles and laughs all the time because now she is alive, free, has a home, and a family and she appreciates how fortunate we all are."

Raven shifted and turned to look at Starfire. "I want to protect her. I want her to smile and laugh and bug me to go to the 'mall of shopping'. I want her to forget about Blackfire and the Gordanians. But I don't love her."

**Denial is for weak idiots.**

_Shut up. It's all your damn fault._

"Why not?" Beastboy asked gently.

"Because if I loved her then I'd want to be with her. It'd hurt to see her with other people. And I can never be in a relationship with Starfire."

A pause.

"Why?" He asked.

"Do you remember when you and Cyborg went into my mirror?"

"Yes."

"You saw the different parts of me, of my personality. The red one, that one is my demonic half. It's what I got from Trigon."

"Yeah," Beastboy said, "And there was like also a green, grey, orange, yellow, brown, purple, and pink yous. Dude, weirdest sight ever: Raven giggling and wearing pink."

"Next time, try not to pick up strange mirrors that have horns coming off of them." Raven snarked.

"So the scary, glowy eyey, demony part of you?" Beastboy prompted.

Raven sighed. "She's not there anymore. Neither are any of the others. There's just one now. She looks just like me and thinks like me and acts like me but she's...not. Me. I think that somehow the demon me absorbed the other human parts of me. She's just as smart as me; she doesn't rage around stupidly like the original red me. She plans. She can love. She feels happiness. But she can murder every human in New York City without feeling a twitch of guilt or remorse. " Raven brought her feet up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I can normally hold her back, lock her up. But as soon as Starfire is involved I lose control and we start to merge a bit." She said.

"Like that sparring match with Robin?" Raven slipped into the memory.

Robin had decided that the Titans needed to brush up on their individual combat skills. They were strong as a team but they were weak when they were isolated from each other. It was a weakness Jump City's criminals had picked up on quickly. They were in the training room and sparring one on one. Robin and Raven had been fighting. Raven had just ducked under Robin's roundhouse kick when Starfire asked, "Robin, can you show me how to perform the fist that rolls backwards another time?"

"Do you mean a rolling back fist?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Yes. Can you show me the fist that rolls backwards?"

He smiled at Star fondly. "Sure." Raven bristled slightly.

Robin had gone over to the orange girl and demonstrated the punch. Starfire tried it on her own but bent her arm too much. Robin laid his arm on hers and moved Star's arm.

_Stop touching her._

"Here. Don't bend your arm so much or you won't be able to hit your opponent."

From Raven's perspective, it looked like Robin had whispered his correction into Starfire's ear.

_Stop talking to her._

Starfire did it again, this time correctly. She stepped back from Robin and began to thank him in her normal over enthusiastic manner.

"Oh thank you Robin! It brings me great joy to learn more of earth's war arts! They are quite different than those from Tamaran but they are quite fun."

"Star, here we call them marital arts." Said Robin. He gave her another fond look and Starfire gave Robin one of her few, genuine, brilliant smiles.

_Stop looking at her!_

Her demon, who she had thought had been asleep, lifted up it's head and growled.

**Back away, little bird, back away from our Star now.**

_She's not ours. _Raven's usual protest was much weaker this time.

**No, she's his.**

Raven ground her teeth together and resisted the temptation to rip something into small pieces.

"Are you done yet, Robin?" She said tersely.

"Sorry Raven," Robin said. He noticed her cross tone but he didn't think anything of it. As the leader of a group of super powered and super hormonal teenagers he was used to mood swings. He walked back over to Raven and they both slipped back into fighting stances.

"Ready," He said. "Go."

They ran at each other. Raven wasn't as good of a martial artist as Robin but she was the only Titan strong enough to hold her own against Robin. Kicks, punches, blocks all wove together into a dance and for a moment Raven was calm. Then she heard Starfire cheering when Robin landed a hit or blocked her. She didn't hear Starfire cheering for her as well. All she could focus on was Starfire saying Robin's name with a smile in her face. She snarled.

Robin aimed another kick at her leg. He jerked in surprise when she surged forward faster than she had been moving earlier and grabbed his leg. She yanked him off balance. He twisted around and swung his other leg at her head. She ducked. She used his captured leg to drag him after her like a wolf dragging a dead dear behind it.

**More like a cat dragging a dead bird. **The demon purred.

Raven almost dislocated Robin's hip and Robin yelped.

"Watch it Raven!" She wasn't listening.

A fist to her face startled Raven enough to drop Robin's leg. Robin leapt back. He stared at Raven. She was crouched low. Her head was lowered and she stared up at him through strands of purple hair. She had a nasty smirk on her face. A bit of red glinted in her violet eyes.

"Come on Robin. Or are you tired already?" She goaded.

**Yes, come her little bird. Come her so we can snap your little neck!**

Robin's eyes narrowed. They started fighting again. In response to Raven's demon coming out, Robin began mimic Batman. Their earlier sparring had been a tango: fast but elegant. Now, it was a war dance. It was hard, sharp, ruthless, and bloodlust was bubbling just beneath the surface. The other Titans were watching worriedly from the sidelines. Raven through a punch and Robin ducked. If her fist had met it's target Raven would have crushed Robin's windpipe. Robin tried to punch one of Raven's kidneys and when that failed he swung a chop at her neck that would have broken it if she hadn't ducked.

"Guys, I think you've sparring long enough." Cyborg said hesitantly. They kept going.

"Raven, Robin, stop!" He yelled. He reached out a hand to grab Robin's soldier but he stepped out of Cyborg's reach and kept fighting.

"Dudes, enough!" Beastboy snapped.

"Friends, please stop fighting!" Starfire said. Robin and Raven were too far-gone to register anything other than their opponent's fists and the blood rushing through their ears.

Starfire ran to Raven and wrapped her arms around the other girl. Raven froze. She went limp and leaned back against Star. She breathed in and out slowly, focused on the warmth of Star on her back. Starfire slowly let her go.

Raven came back from her memories and glanced down at the infirmary bed in shame. "Yeah. Like that." She whispered. "I don't own Star. I have no right to fly off the handle every time someone else smiles at her. She can be with who ever she wants and I should smile and hope that she is happy but I can't. I can't date her. She deserves someone who doesn't act like a kid who doesn't want to share."

**What the hell are you talking about? She is ours! She can't-**

"Shut up!" Raven screamed. She stood up clutching her head. "Shut up!" She started rocking back and forth. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Beastboy was staring at her with wide eyes. She broke down.

"She keeps talking and taking and I can't make her stop. She's in my fucking head! She never goes away and never stops talking. I didn't agree with her or anything when this started but every day we start thinking more and more alike and I don't know what to do. I'm going insane!"

Beastboy pulled Raven towards him and held her. He waited for a second. Then Raven curled into him and wept.

"Shhhh, it will be alright, Rae." He whispered against her hair. "It's scary now but it will turn out okay. I'll teach you some of the exercises I use to keep the animals in my head quiet."

"I'm scared. Everyday I become more like the demon and I'm so fucking scared that I will turn into my father. I don't know what to do."

Beastboy pushed her back gently and held her at arm's length. "You are not Trigon. You are Raven. And the other Raven inside you? She is not Trigon. You said your self, she can feel happiness and love and she's smart. You can reason with her." He said sternly. Then he smiled and turned into Yoda. "You are not your father, Luke Skywalker."

Raven gave a small smile.

**I'm sorry.** The demon said in a small voice. Raven stiffened.

_What did you say?_

**Sigh. I'm sorry. I don't want us to become daddy dearest. I hate him as much as you do. I am... frustrated because I am stuck in your skull while you have control of our body and yet you haven't done anything to woo our mate. Maybe we'll stay separate beings or maybe we'll merge together. Either way, it was not my intention to push you to this point.**

Raven didn't know what to think for a minute.

_You're forgiven. Maybe we can work out some schedule so that you can control our body for a bit. With restrictions._

**Thank you, I would enjoy that. Focus back on the outside world. Our little green human is getting worried.**

Beasboy was starting to look anxious. "Is everything alright, Rae?"

"Yeah. I think everything is going to be alright." She said.

Raven and Beastboy startled when an orange arm wrapped around Raven.

"I am here to help you as well, Raven." Starfire said. "You do not have to deal with this alone."

Beastboy shifted into a cat and quietly slipped away.

Silence.

**Well that's awkward.**

"When did you wake up?" Raven whispered.

"When you started talking about seeing my memories."

Raven deflated. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That is alright." Starfire hopped up onto the bed and sat against the headboard. With her good arm, she pulled Raven back to lean against her. "I did not inform you that I saw your memories and dreams as well."

Raven stiffened. She had been having dreams about Starfire for the past couple weeks that were kind of... a little bit... inappropriate. Really inappropriate. If Starfire had seen those dreams-

"You do not need to be stiff as a tree." Starfire said with amusement. "I did not see all of your dreams."

"What do you mean?"

"I did not allow you to see some of my dreams. I did not wish to be rude and see your dreams when I had been shielding you from my dreams with similar content."

This did not help Raven relax. Starfire sounded so innocent even when she was talking about sex dreams. "Wait! You mean you were dreaming about me! And not in a normal way but in that way!" Her voice squeaked.

"Well yes." Starfire replied. "I thought that it is normal to have those kinds of dreams about someone you love."

Raven stopped fidgeting for a second then pushed herself away from Starfire.

"Star, you don't love me." She whispered.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I-"

Raven stood up sharply. "No you don't! She turned away from Starfire and lowered her voice. "You can't love a demon."

"Raven, I love you but you can not tell me what I am capable of doing or feeling." Starfire said. "You are a half demon. I am an alien. I do not see how that changes whether or not we can love each other."

Raven turned to face Starfire. "It changes a lot. When I'm around you my emotions spin out of control. Forget hurting Robin or Aqualad, I might hurt you."

Starfire crossed her arm across her chest and frowned. "Stop treating me like a weak earthling." She said tersely. "I am neither human nor weak. I am the princess of a planet of warriors and if you think that I am too weak to protect myself from a demon halfling then you are both underestimating me and overestimating yourself."

Raven stared at Stafire in disbelief and awe.

"But-"

"No." Starifre said firmly. "You are not scared for me. You are scared for yourself."

Raven flinched. Starfire's expression softened. She reached out a hand and held Raven's.

"I will protect you from Trigon as you protect me from Blackfire. If you start to fall into a fury I will catch you and pull you out. You are not alone."

Raven blushed and squeezed Starfire's hand. Starfire squeezed back.

"I love you, Raven." She moved her other hand to touch Raven's cheek. Slowly, she leaned closer to Raven until there was barely an inch between their lips. Raven closed the gap. Starfire's lips were soft and warm. A pleasant fuzzyness filled her chest. Her demon was practically purring. She pulled back a bit and stared into Starfire's green eyes.

"So, I guess I should ask you if you want to be my girlfriend now."

"You probably should." Starfire giggled.

Raven smiled and got down on one knee. "Star, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. But according to the chicken flics that Beastboy has shown me, you must now close it with a kiss." Starfire said.

"Do you mean seal it with a kiss?"

"Yes."

Raven stood up and wrapped her arms around Starfire's waist. She had to tilt her head up to reach Starfire's lips and for a brief moment she was annoyed at how short she was. Then their lips connected. There were no fireworks or chorus of angels, just a warm wave of contentment.

It started off chaste.

**We've been waiting long enough. More.**

Then it became distinctly not chaste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven initiated it. She bit Starfire's lower lip and when Star gasped she tangled her tongue with the alien's. Starfire tasted like cinnamon and vanilla and something that Raven couldn't name that reminded her of sunlight. Little bolts of electricity jolted down Raven's spine into her stomach as the smell and taste of Starfire surrounded her. Starfire sucked on her lower lip and started doing something with her tongue that was rapidly melting Raven into a puddle of heat and hormones. Raven slipped her hands under Starfire's shirt one hand brushing along Stafire's sides, the other teasingly running a thumb along the edge of Starfire's breasts. Starfire pulled back from the kiss and laid feather light kisses up Raven's jaw until Starfire reached her ear. She sucked the lobe into her mouth and bit down hard. Raven moaned.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Raven gasped.

Starfire's eyes sparkled. "The internet is a truly wonderful thing."

For whatever reason, the thought of Starfire googling how to French kiss made the heat and wetness between Raven's legs grow. She growled. Raven managed to get Starfire's shirt off without ripping it. Starfire pushed the straps of Raven's nightgown off her shoulders and it fell in a puddle around her feet. Raven pulled Starfire back to her. The feel of skin pressing against hot skin and their sensitive breasts rubbing against each other made both girls groan low in their throats. Raven left open-mouthed kisses under Starfire's chin, on her jaw, down her neck. She gave a gentle kiss to the hollow of Starfire's throat then sank her teeth into the junction between Star's neck and shoulders. Starfire arched her back pressing her breasts into Raven. She wound her hand into Raven's hair and dragged Raven up to her mouth.

This kiss was frantic and violent. Teeth dug into lips and tongues and clacked together. Tounges fought. Hands grabbed at hair. Each girl struggled to make the other submit. Finally Raven won. As Starfire relaxed and gentled, Raven pushed Starfire back onto the infirmary bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shnorgraf!" Starfire hissed what Raven assumed was a swear. She cradled her injured arm.

Raven jolted backwards and fell over. "Shit. I'm so sorry Star. Is it okay?" She stood up but didn't come any closer.

"It is fine." Starfire smiled reasurringly. "But we should probably wait until it is healed before we continue to make in."

Raven scuffed her toe against the floor. "You... want to keep kissing? And stuff?" She asked shyly. "I mean, it didn't suck or anything?"

"No it did not 'suck or anything'" Starfire said amusedly. "It was very much the opposite of 'suck or anything'".

"Oh." Raven would deny the goofy grin and blush that spread across her face to her dying day. She picked up her nightgown and pulled it on and handed Starfire her shirt. "Well good night." Raven turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked.

"My room."

Starfire gave her an expression that very plainly said "no shit Sherlock."

"Why?" Starfire demanded.

"Because I'm tired and want to sleep?" Against Raven's will her statement turned into a question by the end of the sentence.

**I'm... confused.**

_That makes two of us._

"Well then let us fall into sleep." Starfire stood up, walked over to her bed, and waited for Raven to join her. After a few minutes of Raven standing in the middle of the room and just staring at her, Starfire got up and led Raven over to the bed. She gently pushed Raven onto the bed then curled up next to her with her head on Raven's chest and her arm across Raven's waist. After a couple of minutes, Starfire sat up and readjusted Raven's position then snuggled back down again. Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire.

_So how does the great, terrifying demon feel about being demoted to a pillow?_

**Our mate's happy, she is healing, and she has agreed to be ours. I can't really complain.**

_You and I are really going to have to work on your-_

**Our.**

_possesivness issues._

**Shut up and enjoy the cuddles.**

"Good night Raven. I love you."

Raven listened to Starfire breathing as it evened into sleep.

"I love you too, Star."


End file.
